inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chong Kah How
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Noah Dreams page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 2012-04-17T11:05:05 Noah's guest apperance Sure, I'll fix it.. I'll show you once I'm done! Thanks!~ Hungry4ramen 07:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Here you go!~ I'm done with the drawing you requested!~ I hope you like it!!~ Thanks again!~ It was so fun drawing your character :D You're very welcome :) And here's his guest appearance chapter. - Hungry4ramen 04:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I have a question...When you put a picture for a character in the character's info box, do you have to create a page for the image? Thanks, sorry if you don't get my question >w< XD No I mean, did you create a page for the image in order to make it appear in the info box? It's okay, you can keep the picture, Noah's your character anyway. It's fine with me!! :) Thanks again! Thank you! I'm gonna try it soon!~ Hungry4ramen 12:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC) New Hissatsu Sure thing! And thank you, too!!~ Hungry4ramen 07:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Let's divide the sections first, then each of us will edit each section. How does that sound? Hungry4ramen 07:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll get on it! It's Wind/Fire element, right? Thanks again!! And if you're gonna use it in a fanfic, that's when I'll add more to the info section. Do you want to add an image? If you don't want to, it's fine, it's not a requirement after all :D Hungry4ramen 10:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Hungry4ramen 10:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Another request? Yeah, sure. I don't mind at all! I'll get on it! Hungry4ramen 09:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Akuji-san 17:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC)You are welcome to join my team :)Akuji-san 17:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It's going good, actually. I'm almost done and I hope I got the "glow" right! Here it is! Hungry4ramen 05:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem at all! I'll fix it! I'll show you soon. Hungry4ramen 06:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Managed to fix it!! I hope it still looks okay!~ You're always welcome :) Hungry4ramen 12:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) please Stop Updating Me... Hello Chong.I Am Sorry But PLEASE Stop Updating On My Talk Page....i WillCheck The Recent Wiki Activity Okay? Please Stop It...I Am Very Sorry..I Like Your Fanfics But Please Stop Updating Me On My Talk Page....I Am Very Sorry... ._. Sorry From Akuji-san Are you online right now ? Akuji-san 08:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 08:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I was asking Teams I'd love to join! Thanks for inviting me! I'll let you decide which one of my characters you want to add...either him or her. :D It's your choice!~ :D Hungry4ramen 10:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I Accept! Hey! I Saw The Invatation I Would LOVE To Join! Can Gemini Prowers Join? Okay Heres Her Info: Gemini Prowers: Name:Gemini Prowers Nickname:Prowers Age:13 Gender:Girl Position:FW Number:Any FW Number Keshin:Demoniline Personality:In Her Profile Page Btw Can U Join My Team Too? Im Not Forcing U Fill In These: Name: Nickname(Optional): Age: Gender Position number: Keshin: Personality: Thanks Chong! Thanks! Hey! Yeah! I'll join your team! Name: Kira Kotoni Age: 13 Postion: Midfielder Number: 7 Hisstasu: Its on Kira Kotoni's page Element: Wind Keshin: Its on Kira Kotoni's page Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey there!~ Hiiii~ It's me!~ I have a question over here... Well, you wanted to join my team before, right? Well... I'm planning to start another fanfic because I'm done with my current one. It involves the said team, and it's not connected to the previous fanfic where Noah made his guest appearance. So if you want to, you may join!~ It's up to you, Chong~ Keep up the amazing work, too!!~ Thank you!~ Hungry4ramen 14:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll handle it~ Thanks!!~ And if you want to...you may add Noah to the team's category page as well. Hungry4ramen 01:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ;P Request! Here you go! I hope you like it!!~ Hungry4ramen 02:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) And...here's the other one! I kinda need more practice for drawing evil and sinister faces...so if you want me to redraw it, it's fine!~ Thanks, and keep up the good work, Chong!!~ Hungry4ramen 14:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chong! It's me again! I just wanted to let you know...I added Noah to my team's category page. You're free to remove it if you'd like! Thanks!! Hungry4ramen 07:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Chong!!~ I just wanted to ask for your permission if I could draw Noah Dreams, because I'm planning to draw a group shot of the members from Universe Elements, would it be okay with you? Thanks, and keep up the good work!~ Hungry4ramen 05:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Chronos Jersey Of course, anytime!!~ I'll show you once I'm done! Thank you!~ Hungry4ramen 23:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) And by the way...I'm done with the group pic! If you'd like to see it...here you go! And as for your request, I've been quite busy, but it's alright! I'll get it done as soon as possible!!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the delay! Here it is!! Thanks!~ Hungry4ramen 13:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chong!~ Long time no see! Haha, long time no see indeed!~ Really glad to see you back! And looking forward to your fanfics again. (Thanks, by the way!! I appreciate it!) About your requests; sure~ No problem at all! But, I hope you won't mind it being done quite later than all the others before. I've been experementing new styles, coloring, etc. And I have other stuff to handle. But I can definitely, 100% assure you; I will do it! No need to worry about me, I'm the type of person who loves challenges! And I hope you'll like it! Again, thank you so much! And I'm honored to draw for you!~ Keep up the amazing work, Chong!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, I hope so, too! You'll be the judge of that! xD Thanks for understading!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chong! Sorry for the '''really '''long wait, but I'm nearly done! I hope you'll understand! I'll show you first thing, when I'm finished! Thank you!!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 04:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup, Chong!!~ Okay, about your requests; like I said, I'm nearly done! Well, about my progress, I'm done with one. I got pretty excited drawing it, because I've never done anything like it before! And for that, I thank you! So I thought I'd show you, while you're waiting for the other. Again, thank you so much! For your patience, understanding and letting me draw for you!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 14:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Chong! I'm so, so sorry for the extra long wait D: I hope you can consider... But here I finally got your request! I hope you like it! Again, I'm truly sorry for the long wait; but nevertheless, it's always a pleasure to draw for you! Thank you! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 06:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Awww, really? I'm flattered! >w< XD Maybe~ >/////< Thanks, Chong! Glad you like it! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hello! hey Chong! long time no see, too! when I read that message, I never expect that you'll ask a request from me.. XD so yeah, I'll draw Noah! since I'm a bit busy now, I might be a bit late.. well then, see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 07:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Done~! hey Chong! I'm done with the picture! here it is.. sorry for the VERY LONG wait.. I really am busy.. well, hope you like it! if you want me to redraw or edit it, just tell me! that's all, see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 13:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC)